


The Issue Of The Roses | 当汉弗莱爵士患上花吐症

by NineClouds99



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineClouds99/pseuds/NineClouds99
Summary: It took me great surprise that I did not found out any pieces about flower vomiting symptoms, hence, I tried to write one myself.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 12





	The Issue Of The Roses | 当汉弗莱爵士患上花吐症

**Author's Note:**

> Other things you shall notice before you read:  
1.Please refer to the time period during Yes Minister Season 2 Episode 03 - 05.  
2.I took the hypothesis which is Jim go into a divorce years ago.  
3.The lines are in English whilst I used Mandarin to write the rest.
> 
> PS. The whole paragraph is typed via mobile phone which might contains typo, highly appreciated that you can help point out if you find any. (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

“The minister, on a death list?”

Humphrey背对着Bernard，好让对方看不出自己此刻担心已写满了脸上，即便大臣的平均在职时长不超过11个月，即便Jim在电视访谈上公开表示要用他的名誉来保证完成信息监督体系的升级，即便……

“Why would they wanted to assassinate the minister? He is so harmless.”

对于Bernard来说，大臣的确是温良无害的，对于Humprehy自己来说，情形就不太一样了。时至今日，他还能清晰的记起自己第一次见他的场景，那是跟着上一任大臣去参加公共账目委员会的质询，当时他问了很多尖锐而又令整个行政部尴尬的问题，虽然Tom按照部里的准备都一一迂回解释了，他还依旧不依不饶的深入问了下去，最后一个问题问完，他微微一笑，露出一双小虎牙，让他想起奔跑在雨后英格兰草场上的牧羊犬，温驯可爱又生机勃勃。

心头想着，嘴上顺了一句，“Nevertheless, we shall never take risk of the minister’s life.”

随着特别行动队的人来介绍，捅死，枪杀，电击，宗教火祭…他脑海中似乎能清晰的呈现出一幕幕这样的画面，狰狞可怖却又真切可感，他觉得今天似乎温莎结系得太紧，胸口闷得难受，他似乎喘不上气来。为什么会有人要暗杀大臣，他在政治上毕竟是保守的中间主义者啊。他想不明白，除了建议安排专门的安保人员，再改装办公室的窗帘，他似乎也做不了更多的努力，在Bernard把堆积如山的请愿书搬进来的时候，他借故离场，回到了自己的办公室。

头疼的厉害，他给自己倒了一杯雪莉酒，刚喝了一口，脑子里仍然出现了无数个血肉模糊的大臣，每一个仿佛都有一只手伸向自己，哭喊着求救，仿佛都在责备自己为什么会对他保护不力。他闭上眼，感觉到自己的胃里火辣辣的，温和如暖阳的雪莉酒肯定不会让他这样，正想着究竟是怎么了，他就开始扶着办公桌咳嗽，嗓子眼儿发紧发甜，竟吐出一口血来，随着血顺出来的竟然是一朵含苞待放的白玫瑰，花瓣上染了血，红白相间，在红木的办公桌上，显出一种维多利亚时期的古朴典雅来。此刻正有人敲门，他忙不迭拿废公文纸裹了那花，扔到了垃圾桶里。

浑浑噩噩把今日的公事对付过去，在回黑索米尔的火车上，他看着报纸的头版发愣，除了侦探报，现在泰晤士报也印证了他的大臣上了死亡暗杀名单的事。他一向对所有事都有解决之道，如今看来，竟只是对程序化的公事而已。他想起在牛津读古典文学的时候，选过一门东方禅宗研究的课，里面佛说妙色王因缘经有四句偈子——“由爱故生忧，由爱故生怖，若离于爱者，无忧亦无怖。”想起这句话后，竟像是痴了，两只眼死死盯着报纸，差点坐过了站。

当晚，好容易睡着，竟是一夜乱梦。梦里自己见到了被人推进了冷湖深潭中的大臣，衣冠散乱，旁边伴着朵朵落花，隐隐约约可以听见对白的回声，“God has given you one face, and you make yourself another. The battle between these two halves of identity, who we are and we pretend to be , is unwinnable.” [1]被梦魇着了他惊醒过来，上半身靠着床头咳嗽，随着一阵咳嗽又睡了过去。

第二天早上醒来，发现自己睡在一朵朵白玫瑰中间，这些玫瑰香气浓郁，虽然洁白细腻，却隐隐带着鲜血的味道。他肯定是病了，既然心烦意乱，此刻不如请假一天去看看。

本来要一起开早会，当Bernard告知他Humprehy因病休假的时，他似乎忘了自己正处在暗杀名单上，冲口而出，“Oh dear, is Humphrey okay? Should we pay him a visit or something?” Bernard微微一笑，心说一个病了您现在还处在保护期，跟着裹什么乱呐，两句话就岔开了话题。

Humphrey觉得自己病的蹊跷，没敢找自己常用的家庭医生，毕竟那人也是很多常务秘书的家庭医生，而是另辟蹊径，找了一位祖上有吉普赛血统的占卜师，那人虽风烛残年，可一双灰色的眸子有阅遍世事沧桑的锐利，听完了他情节简单而又语句复杂的描述，他问到，“Sir, if I may ask, are you in love with anyone? Anyone that you cannot reveal out publicly?” 他还没反应过来，整个人仿佛被人戳中心底最深处的隐秘那样愣着，就听他递过来一小瓶浅绿色的草药精华，一边说，”This can ease your symptoms for now, but you have to kiss your loved one in three months time. And in addition, he will have to love you as well. Otherwise, you shall go on and prepare for your funeral and dear wishes.”

走出那个占卜师的门，他把那瓶绿色精华一饮而尽，三个月，还有三个月时间给他罢了，忽然觉得自己提不起精神做任何事情，心底的隐秘被人点破，但，他毫无任何把握大臣也会回应他，即便他现在处于离婚的状态。他选择步行到公园，买了一大包的鸭饲料，午后天气转阴，有些微凉，他坐在长凳上开始喂鸭子，心里盘算着自己的一生，现在想起来，如果生命只有三个月的余长，当不上内阁秘书也没什么可遗憾的，只要他能平安无事就好了。

窝在家里过了一个漫长的周末后，回到办公室，听到的第一个消息竟然是大臣终于被人撤下了死亡名单，他眉间难掩的喜悦连Bernard都看出来了，他只有假模假式的补了一句我只是讨厌过度的安保措施影响日常工作的流程罢了。等不了一刻，他擅自作主打断了大臣与记者的会面，迫不及待的与他分享这个好消息，虽然在说到更重要级别的人时，他眼中流出明显的失望，但是，在政坛的核心思想是留得青山在不怕没柴烧，活着比什么都强啊。

___________________________________________________________

时光荏苒，转眼一个月就过去了。

摆脱了暗杀危机后，大臣又开始千方百计的规避化工企业的生产预案——还是在边缘选区的！从部里到俱乐部吃饭，Jumbo注意到他特别的愁，连饭都吃不下，只是盯着自己发呆，于是逗他玩似的和他干杯，谁知喝完了一杯香槟之后，他一阵咳嗽，然后面前的白色餐巾和餐盘上落了一连串的缠绕着的粉色小玫瑰蓓蕾。Jumbo大惊失色，“Humpy, Are you feeling unwell, would this be the disease that we only read in books?” Humprehy只是轻轻的点了点头，用纤长苍白的手指捡起那些小蓓蕾，轻车熟路的塞进了自己的口袋里，然后轻声说，”Yes, Jumbo. I have had the flower vomiting symptoms.”

“Does anyone else know? Are you prepared to let the one that could help you know?”

Humprehy摇了摇头，”Even he knows, I wouldn’t think I will have the equivalent sentimental reaction back. And please help me keep this as a secret.” Jumbo轻轻的握住他的双手，厚实和暖的体温传递给他，希望能让这位他的多年挚友感到一些温暖，然后轻轻的说，“You have to trust that, eventually, all’s well that ends well[2].”

大臣的做法虽然不是罕见的，确是令人心寒的，他瞧着他一边用自己教的方法引导着牛津的学者，一边又走访工厂承诺不会在此地进行化工原料的生产，心里冷冷的，仿佛看到了一个月后自己葬礼，虽然不知具体细节，但可以肯定是花团锦簇，毕竟所以花吐症患者最后都会吐尽芬芳而逝。

Bernard附和了大臣说Handeson教授笔下有魅力后就出去了，拿着公文包正要走的他忽然被大臣拉住手腕，两眼中似有一丝悔意，”Humphrey, you know I have to do this and I hope as bright as yourself, you could understand.” 被他一拉，他心里气消了几分，但嘴上不饶人，”I am only a humble civil servant to help my political masters formulate a decision and it seems joyful for you to carry out decision without me, therefore, I shall take no longer of your time.”说完夺门而出，留下大臣一脸不解，自己不就是顺杆儿爬了嘛，又不是第一天面对大臣，他至于这么生气嘛。

工厂的事情发生后，连着一个礼拜，Humprehy还没有消气，两人又回到大臣刚来的时候，过分的客气，假意奉承，实际的疏远。Bernard觉得自己比平时都要多陪上几倍的小心，两个上司心情都不大好，尤其是在接到了EEC的指令，他们部无法完成对国内生产业的大额订单时，大臣脸色暗沉发青，Sir Humphrey也好不到哪儿去，一直用手帕捂着口鼻，仿佛马上要晕过去一般。

气氛尴尬到冰点，正巧有个新闻中心的电话进来，Bernard连忙借故走出去听电话。只剩下大臣和Humphrey争论亲近布鲁塞尔官僚体制与大欧洲统一的立场。一边说，Humphrey一边用暗红的口袋巾将唇边晕出来的艳红欲滴的玫瑰悄悄藏起来——最末的两个礼拜了，这花仿佛到了盛放之际，由白转粉，如今已是荼靡时的浓艳。大臣从来不拘小节，没瞧见那花，只是听他说到”I am merely humble vessel into which ministers pour their fruits of deliberations.”脑子里突然开了小差，觉得真的把这么一尊外表精美细致内心细腻高雅的“容器”压在身下“倾倒”似乎也是一件非常美妙的事情。只可惜，他未必愿意，想着想着他不自觉的走神起来，好在有文件夹挡着，不然Humpy肯定要注意到自己西装裤之下的不合时宜了。

两人面对面正贴着很近说话，Bernard忽然走进来，边走边说新闻中心垂询大臣对内阁改组有什么看法，这句话好像炸雷在两人中间爆开，空气忽然凝固了两秒。紧接着大臣的话如车轱辘一般转了起来，一阵犹犹豫豫之后，他说道，”If Martin were to move to the treasury, I might get the foreign office.” 想到大臣觉得自己可以换到外交部，还是对着Jumbo，Humphrey的脸上流露出复杂的神色，眼见他并未舍不得自己，又觉得Jumbo会把他吼晕，再加上并不觉得Arnold会让他高升，便淡淡的回了句，“Perhaps you might.”

___________________________________________________________

话不投机半句多，酒逢知己千杯少。

知道内阁改组的当日，两人谈完话就各自下班了，一个去找老友Martin喝酒，另一个则守着内阁秘书希望打探出一些实情来——虽然他知道自己只有两个礼拜的辰光，可就是忍不住给自家大臣谋算这些。Arnold见他这担心过度的样子，一边摆出来科贝尔接任吓他，一边对他说大臣如今在首相面前的软弱无能形象都是你三天两头泼冷水的结果，你对他也太凶了。一边看他，一边是恨铁不成钢的样子，吓得Humphrey把快滑倒嘴边的花都咽进了肚子里。

Jim刚一坐在外交部大臣办公室的软沙发上，就听见Martin告诉他据他的消息，布鲁塞尔有信准备让他接任欧共体总长一职，他先是一惊转念又是一喜，毕竟是亲欧洲派所能获得的最大的荣誉。呷了一大口苏格兰威士忌下肚，转念一想，这就意味着要离开英国政治，还要离开自己部里那个牙尖嘴利的常务秘书。舍得吗？肯定舍不得，一想到第一次见他，他自信的光芒将同坐的Tom映衬的格外黯淡，便深深记住的人，再之后的这一两年，哪里是能随随便便忘记的。可是，他肯定是看不上自己的，已经不知道被他笑了多少次学历和品位，他们终归不是一个阶级的人。也许去了布鲁塞尔，在各种香槟、鱼子酱、私人飞机、高端的欧洲式生活的笼罩下，他会变得更像他喜欢的那样吧，嗯，就是那种远离英格兰的异域轴心国式的调调儿。

胡乱想着，不知不觉已经喝上头了，隐隐约约听见Jumbo走进来跟Martin说话，”Well, foreign secretary, I understand that you held a very dear and close relationship with the minister of DAA. I think you ought to inform him that Humphrey will not last long in his life if he decide to go to Brussel.”   
Martin一脸疑惑的看着他，”Of course Sir Humphrey will not last long, there are location differences.”  
Jumbo坚定的摇了摇头，“No, not location, Humphrey can no longer live in this land or any other land if your friend Jim Hacker is not going to reveal certain matter with him.”  
其他他们的对话他都没印象了，什么叫不能活了，Humphrey不就是觉得自己比科贝尔好控制嘛，都是男人，他未免太小瞧自己了。——他在烂醉如泥前这样想。

第二天上班，Jim宿醉未醒，头疼欲裂。

他一边往水里扔了两片阿司匹林泡腾片，一边折着纸飞机消磨晨光，正在这时，他的常务秘书推门进来，早晨的朝阳顺着落地窗笼罩在他身上，虽然身材颀长苗条，但他总忍不住觉得他近来着实清减了不少，眼睛里布满红血丝，像是一个不曾好睡。心里忽然觉得很舍不得他，要把他留给那样一个两面三刀的恶棍，不过他又这么有能力，也许没有他无法共事的大臣。四目相对，两下无言，时光仿佛凝固在此刻。忽然，Humphrey一阵咳嗽，他还来不及掩饰，就见一朵玫瑰落在了办公桌上，红中带着紫调，阳光下灿烂盛放，他忽然想起Jumbo说的不能活了，心里一惊，这难道是花吐症的晚期？！

不知道谁会是Humpy的心上人？  
会不会是那个手握大权的内阁秘书？  
还是Martin的那位身姿丰腴的常务秘书？

瞧着他一脸的尴尬，Jim生出一个念头，借着宿醉的酒劲他冲过去一把搂住Humphrey的腰，径直对着他的嘴吻了起来，一边吻一边被馥郁的玫瑰香味深深吸引，他竟然这样甜美，亏自己怎么能拖拉到此刻，Humphrey被他的所作所为吓到，只能任由本能领着身体去应和他的节奏，不得不说，大臣在带节奏这件事上的本事是超一流的，他深陷在他温柔而不失力量的进攻中，忘却了两人之间原有的距离。

深长的拥吻结束后，Jim发现自己嘴角竟然流出一朵淡香槟金色的玫瑰，Humphrey面带微笑的取下后别在了西装的领口上，然后小心地问道，”I trusted that you are not going to Brussel?”大臣看着他，宠溺的笑着，露出那两颗招人喜欢的虎牙，随即点点头，”Only if you are willing to cooperate with me in all aspects, even home matters.”

Humphrey迎着阳光理了理散乱的小卷发，嫣然一笑，“Yes, minister!”

FIN.

注：  
[1]哈姆雷特台词  
[2]莎士比亚喜剧，皆大欢喜。


End file.
